Horoscope
by Niou Masaharu
Summary: Akaya read his horoscope and had a 'not so lucky' day. MaruHara.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything. Poor me ;o;

**Hey-lo!!XD Another MaruHara fic!!XDD Yeah...I love the pair! Though... I also love YanaKiri, YukiKiri, NiouKiri o.o;; Hopefully I'll be able to update Not a happy ending this weekend. School has started and I have school every Saturday ToT.**

**I had this idea last night XD. I was looking at a magazine and I stopped to read my horoscope XD.**

* * *

Akaya took a bus to go to school. Probably his house was too far from Rikkai? Or maybe he was too lazy? Only Akaya knew the answer.

He sat in an empty seat and, in this very particular day, he found a newspaper. Perhaps someone left it there?

He picked it up, though he wasn't that interested about what's happening to Japan or to the world.

Browsing lazily through the pages, he suddenly stopped in a particular page, which there was the horoscopes.

"Hmm... Let's read my horoscope..." he said quietly.

_**Libra** _

_September 22 to October 22_:

_You should avoid someone with red hair, he or she may bring you bad luck. It's better if you stay somewhere far from trouble. If you don't, you may have a bad day.  
_

"Che. Bad luck? Why am I even reading this?" said Akaya, putting the newspaper back.

Getting off of the bus, he walked towards the gates of Rikkai. He didn't pay attention to anything, he just walked thinking about nothing.

* * *

Morning practice started and everyone was training.

"You're late. 10 laps." ordered Sanada.

Akaya turned back to see who it was:

"Fine, fine." answered Marui.

"Brat, watch out!"

BOOM!!

Too bad it was late...

"OUCH! Niou-senpai, that hurts!"

"You're the one looking somewhere while playing!!"

"I'm gonna stop." said Akaya. He went to Yukimura to say he's going to skip the practice.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME!!**

Akaya's head still kinda hurt. Hell, Niou hit the ball with a lot of energy! With his bento on his hands, he went to look for his senpai-tachi to eat lunch.

"Yo, Akaya!" greeted Marui oh so happily,

Akaya dropped the bento. "Marui-senpai! You scared me!! Ugh. My bento!"

"Aw. I'm sorry, Akaya! I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll share with you."

Akaya was still disappointed about what happened, but he still shared bento with Marui. Afterall, he didn't like the food in the cafeteria.

After eating lunch, the whole Rikkai team went to the rooftop. They laughed, shouted and all the things that Rikkai can do together. Not until...

"Yukimura-buchou, my stomache hurts."

The captian looked worriedly at Akaya, "Why? What did you eat?"

"I shared lunch with Marui-senpai, remember?"

"That's bad, Akaya. Maybe you need to go to the comfort room?"

Akaya nodded, "I'll try."

Niou laughed hardly, while Marui was worried, "We ate the samething, but I don't feel anything."

"You put something on Akaya's food!" the Trickster pointed accusingly at the poor Tensai.

"Shut it, Niou!"

* * *

**With our poor Junior Ace...**

Akaya was inside the restroom, still holding his stomache. "Ugh. It's hurts."

He stayed there for while and suddenly he thought about the...

"Maybe the horoscope was true!! No, wait... IT IS TRUE!!" he shouted.

**PRACTICE AGAIN!**

Akaya entered the courts, still with his school uniform.

"Akaya! You're late!"

"Sanada-fukubuchou, I'm gonna skip practice."

"Why?"

"My horoscope tells that I must avoid someone with red hair or else I'll have bad luck!"

"Akaya," called Yukimura. "They're not true."

"YES THEY ARE! LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENNING TO ME!"

"Akaya, are you-!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, MARUI-SENPAI! YOU'RE A BAD LUCK!"

"What the..."

Akaya turned around, but bumped onto someone:

"Brat, watch where you're going."

He ignored Niou and ran away. Marui remained silent. Of course, he was hurt. He was hurt because Akaya called him a 'bad luck'.

"Bunta, I think you should go and talk to Akaya." said Yanagi.

"He considers me as a bad luck." replied Marui, this time, not 'oh so happily'.

Niou hit Marui, "Baka."

"Shut it."

"Do you prefer him considering you as a bad luck?"

"Of course not."

"Then go." Niou pushed Marui out of the court. "Shoo. Go away."

The tensai glared at Niou, but then he decided to look for Akaya.

* * *

Looking everywhere, no sign of Akaya. Suddenly, he heard something bouncing. Of course, it was a tennis ball! Yay for Marui, he indentifyed the sound of the ball! Well, he was a tensai, afterall.

"Akaya..."

The said boy didn't look at him.

"Do you still think I'm going to bring you trouble?"

_No answer._

Marui walked closer to Akaya and forced the second year to look at him.

Akaya's eyes widened, his lips met with Marui's.

"Was that a bad luck?"

The younger boy just smiled sheepishly.

* * *

**How was it? Good or bad? D8 Maybe I ruined the story?**

**It's like an advance birthday fic for Akaya... if I wouldn't be able to think of one XD**

**I hope you enjoyed reading :D.**


End file.
